The present disclosure relates to evaluating thickness of nested tubular (e.g., casings) using induction measurements performed by a downhole logging tool. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to evaluating thickness of an individual casing among the nested casings.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to help provide the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission.
In well logging via electromagnetic field testing, such as remote field eddy current (RFEC), a field-testing probe is slid within an interior diameter of a conductive tubular or casing. A transmitter of the field-testing probe induces an electromagnetic field that interacts with the casing. The electromagnetic field varies depending on thickness and/or corrosion in the casing. Receivers may detect these variations in the electromagnetic field, and interpretation of these variations may be based on far field approximation of the detectable electromagnetic field. Based on these detected variations, the effective thickness and/or corrosion of the casing may be determined. However, RFEC measurements primarily reflect changes to overall thickness of the casings rather than individual casings.